Eraser
Eraser is a male contestant on Battle For Dream Island. He was one of the 10 people on the Squishy Cherries and he made it to the merge in episode 12. His best friends are Pen and Blocky, and he competes in Battle for BFDI. Appearance Eraser appears to be a hot pink school rubber eraser in the shape of a narrow parallelogram. Personality Eraser is generally grumpy and unamused, and he doesn't speak much unless necessary. His voice is low-pitched and unenthusiastic. In his spare time, he usually sits around without interacting with anything, unless it's really interesting or important. He is also very impatient. His voice is basically like an angsty teenager. Eraser's eyes are usually narrowed to show he's either unamused or bored. He's also really impatient and wants things moving along quickly, but sometimes he waits until the last minute before reacting. He's quite arrogant, making Pin believe he thinks that he is too cool to do anything. He also likes to say his famous catchphrase: "WHICH IS?!" Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Eraser is talking to Pen about how annoying and uncool Woody is. He is also the first one to discover the Announcer, (making him the one who started the contest) when he talks about being away from Flower, Golf Ball, Woody, and Spongy. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, he shows that he loves all kinds of cake, as seen when Eraser eats Key Lime Pie, saying "All cake is good cake." In Power of Three, Eraser is set-up with a math problem (sort-of) leading up to the speaker falsely telling him he is eliminated with 9 votes when he only has 2. Eraser is eliminated in Vomitaco when he receives 99 votes, which was 66 more than Ice Cube. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Eraser is seen along with some other characters chasing down Leafy. Later in the same episode, he got 185 votes to join and was placed 26th, which was not enough to join BFDIA and he was flung to the LOL. Vote History Kills Total kills: 72+ Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##May have died when he fell off a cliff (Debatable). ##Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. Trivia * Running gag: Eraser says "WHICH IS!?" constantly before the Announcer announces a contest. The most recent time he said something similar was in Getting Teardrop to Talk, in which he said “Well, WHAT IS the prize?”. * In Power of Three, even though the Announcer said "The factorial difference of the square of the spatial dimensions in this universe and 1 more than the smallest perfect number" and that he got 9 votes as a fake answer, then the Speaker said the actual answer was two. * Eraser ranked 20th out of the original 21 contestants to join BFDIA. * Including rejoining votes, Eraser had a total of 131 votes. * Eraser has a kill count of 69+ since he indirectly popped Bubble during Pin's elimination in Power of Three. He was also indirectly responsible for all of Ice Cube's deaths in Cycle of Life and Insectophobe's Nightmare. * Eraser got the most votes in a voting range between 0 and 99. ** He was also the last contestant to be eliminated with less than 100 viewer votes. * Eraser was the first contestant to be eliminated on Total Firey Island. * Eraser was the only contestant in Battle for Dream Island to have a body bending backward however, this didn't seem to bother him at competing in the show. * Eraser is one of the 6 Season 1 characters to not join BFDIA, along with Woody, Pen, Blocky, Snowball, and David. * Eraser can twirl 3 basketballs at once, as seen in the beginning of episode 7. * Eraser has gone the third longest without competing, only in front of two people. * Eraser was eliminated before Pen was. * Eraser hates walls because when he leans on it little bits of him come off. * In Return of the Hang Glider, it was revealed that Erasers don't have brains. He is the second character confirmed to not have a brain, the first being Bubble. * Eraser is one of the two contestants to have caught cake by eating it. The other ones are Rocky and Puffball. * Eraser made a cameo in episode 3 of In the Huang Island. * Eraser was the first ever contestant to have the most points. * Eraser (along with Pen) is afraid of pentagons. * Eraser is the only contestant in BFDI to have two Win Tokens at one time. * Eraser usually annoys Announcer as he always cut him off by saying "Which is?!". * Eraser is one of only four season 1 contestants who hasn't been recovered onscreen. * Eraser is the first contestant to eat a cake onscreen. Fanny doesn't count, as she shredded the cake she got. * Eraser and Coiny have the lowest death counts of the 20 original contestants. ** He and Coiny may also be minor enemies due to the fact Coiny only includes Eraser on his list of people to free from the TLC as an afterthought. * Eraser is only the male contestant to catch a cake by eating it. The other two characters to do this are Puffball and Bottle. * Eraser has the third-largest kill count in the show, at over 72. He is third to Blocky (164) and Pencil (125) and is followed by Leafy at 51. Gallery Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Idle. Eraser BFDI.png|Eraser. BFB Eraser.png|BFB EraserBigUntrimmed.PNG 212px-Eraser_8.png|Eraser jumping in GTTTATINT eraserrrr.png Screen Shot 2017-12-20 at 2.53.22 PM.png|"Try to jump over that!" Eraserwintokeninepisode10.png|Eraser wins the Win Token in the handstand contest. 895E8E6A-14AF-434F-9142-9229E9BC8EBD.png|Eraser climbing Bell DiaEraser.png See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Eraser Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food